baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Gotta Sweep
Gotta Sweep, or simply the broom, is a large broom in Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. It resides in a small room in the school that will occasionally go around the school sweeping the school including the characters. Gotta Sweep's voicelines are all loud and distorted, largely due to the voice actor yelling into the microphone. Description Gotta Sweep simply resembles a giant realistic green broom with green and grey bristles and a white top. It has a yellow strip of tape covering some of the broom. Mechanics Gotta Sweep will start off in a small room, sitting still and doing nothing. Interacting with it makes it yell: "GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP!", but nothing really happens. However, after a while, Gotta Sweep will wake up and yell: "LOOKS LIKE IT'S SWEEPIN' TIME!", before dashing around the halls, and sweeping virtually everything in its path. As it sweeps the school, it will move very fast before afterwards going back to its room when finished. Gotta Sweep will push the characters and even possibly take them along with its path in the school with it if it gets in the way of someone, including the Player, Playtime, Baldi, Arts and Crafters, the Principal of the Thing, and 1st Prize. This can either be helpful or harmful as Gotta Sweep may push the player either away from or closer to Baldi and other characters. Gotta Sweep will not sweep the school until two minutes and thirty seconds pass after completing the second notebook. Sweeping the school takes a total of thirty seconds. Once it returns to the closet, it will not reappear for another two minutes. Quotes Gallery Szkic (5).png|Gotta Sweep Poster in Principal's Office. Gottasweepsweepsweep.jpg|Gotta Sweep found in the hallway. Thumb b70133b2-0820-4ffd-98b2-4920d3f2acb9.jpg|The broom Gotta Sweep was supposedly based on. SWEEP.png|Gotta Sweep inside the closet. Empty janitors closet.png|Gotta Sweep not inside the Janitor's Closet Trivia * Gotta Sweep is one of three characters in the game that are living entities and not some sort of humanoid, the others being Arts and Crafters and 1st Prize. ** 1st Prize is similar to Gotta Sweep, as they can both push the player. However, both behave in different ways. * Gotta Sweep is unable to sweep It's a Bully. * Sometimes, Gotta Sweep will yell "GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP!" but not actually begin sweeping around. This mainly happens if the Player comes across Gotta Sweep in its closet. ** Additionally, Gotta Sweep may yell GOTTA SWEEP SWEEP SWEEP! multiple times in quick succession. * Gotta Sweep is actually based on Mystman12's broom seen in his Twitter post. This same post also hints that its description is based on the reason for it being a broom.https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/979898684543504385 * Gotta Sweep's voice lines can sometimes be heard in a higher or lower pitch. ** This may be because of the doppler effect. * Gotta Sweep is a fan favorite character among the game's fanbase. * Gotta Sweep is a Libman Precision Angle Broom. * It is the only NPC character in the game without a face. * It is the only entity that resembles a real object. * It is one of the few characters with no confirmed gender, the others are player and 1st Prize. * He is one of the five characters to have the least amount of quotes in this game, containing only 2. The other one is Arts and Crafters. Glitches * If you go behind Gotta Sweep in the closet while he is not active, Baldi can actually be slowed or stopped so you can have time to walk past him. * Another glitch can occur where 1st Prize and Gotta Sweep will both push the player, causing Gotta Sweep to get stuck inside 1st Prize and ejecting. As of now, the only known way to fix this glitch is to exit the game. Navigation References Category:Characters Category:School Staff Category:Genderless